


Gift

by hellkitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/hellkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito uses his Sharingan one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

  
Obito floated on a sea of pain. It felt unreal, to be lifted out of his body, out of everything, on a red, roiling surface. His chakra swirled in a net around him, the only thing keeping him remotely awake. “Yes,” he heard himself murmur, to Rin. “I’m sure.” It seemed to come from a distance, as though his body was a cave, and his voice was somewhere outside.  
  
Rin seemed the only thing real, the only thing his eyes could focus on. It was probably wrong to use his Sharingan on a fellow teammate, but, well, he thought, he wouldn’t be around to suffer any consequences. He pulled Rin’s chakra toward him, overriding her will with his own. He felt her chakra shift, as she nodded. “Yes.”  
  
“It’s the only way,” he said, half out loud, half through the Sharingan’s link, pushing the thought at her.  
  
“It’s the only way,” she echoed, and he felt her take over, her medical-nin training galvanizing her, as she reached for her bundle of equipment.  
  
It _was_ the only way, he thought, to complete the mission. It was the only way to give Kakashi the greatest gift he could. He’d pushed Kakashi aside, taking the falling stone meant for him, willingly. It felt like destiny, which the Uchiha clan always claimed it could control.  
  
He didn’t want to control destiny. He just wanted...he wanted too much, but in moments like this, your life blood slippery and pooling around you, everything stripped away to the very pith.  
  
And it was worth everything, when, half an hour later, he could feel his body begin to cool, fading, and he saw Kakashi bent over him, the shock of grey hair matted with blood, and take his hand, warm and supple against Obito’s own, cold and stiff, and murmur ‘thank you’. Obito would continue, this way, not as the scion of Uchiha, but as a part of Hatake Kakashi, a part of what he loved most in the world.


End file.
